elwoodcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Elwood City
Elwood city is a fictional city which is home to Arthur Read. It is also the setting of the television series, Arthur, and the book series. The exact whereabouts of Elwood City are never mentioned in the show, all that is known is that the show takes place in America. The population of the city is 79,567, released in Episode 72. History Elwood City was founded as a lumber town by Jacob Katzenallenbogan in 1903. Theodore Roosevelt, the president at the time declared the area known as Elwood an official city. The area Elwood City now is situated on was once covered with dense forests. A sawmill was built and soon the area became a productive lumber town with many businesses. When it was founded in 1903, J.P. Morgan and Henry Ford donated a statue of Katzenallenbogan to the town. After 1903, not much is known about the history of Elwood City. However, it is stated in Episode 100, that there has been a sighting of what could have been a U.F.O. in 1953. Today Elwood City is a productive center of business with 15 schools, many business, and a population of 79,567 inhabitants. Professional Sports Teams Main Article(s): Elwood City Grebes, Elwood City Otters There are two known Sports teams in Elwood City. The Elwood City Grebes and the Elwood City Otters. The Grebes are thought to represent the Boston Red Sox. The Elwood City Otters are Elwood City's hockey team. They are only mentioned once in, "Dancing Fools", and barely any information is known about them. On the other hand, lots is known about the Elwood City Grebes baseball team. Perhaps the most unsettling thing about the team is that they failed to win a World Championship since 1918, (87 years). This unfortunate streak of bad luck is said to have been caused by The Curse of the Kid. The Grebes have an ongoing rivalry with the Crown City Kings. The Kings are thought to resemble the New York Yankees. However, this would lead to confusion, because, Arthur and Buster travel together to New York City. This suggests that Crown City is not, in fact supposed to resemble New York City. Businesses There are many businesses that serve Elwood City and it's residents. The Mill Creek Mall contains many stores, some of which are never mentioned in the show. Restaurants/Candy or Ice Cream Shops The Sugar Bowl: A candy and soda shop that is a main hangout for Arthur and his friends. Owned by Mr. Manino. Ice Cream Shop: Frozen dairy products shop owned by Alan (The Brain) Powerses mother. Chickin Lickin': A fast food chain that sells chicken related foods. There is a location in Mill Creek Mall and another one somewhere in Elwood City. The Burger Barn: Fast food restaurant (maybe a chain). Manny's Diner: A diner near the edge of town in Elwood City (heavily industrialized area). Golden Panda Restaurant: Chinese Restaurant that serves special dishes for people with Peanut allergies. Once Upon a Restaurant: Restaurant that has a Castle theme, the Reads eat here for Grandma Thora's birthday dinner. Mill Creek Munch: Restaurant inside the mall. Where the tibbles got kicked out of. Parks/Recreational World's End Park: Peninsula on Bear Lake with many bike trails. Bear Lake: Large freshwater Lake on the west side of Elwood City, swimming is allowed. Mill Creek: A stream in the Northern area of Elwood City that contributes to Bear Lake. Button Island: A small island in the middle of Bear Lake. Miscellaneous Sneakermania: A shoe store inside the Mill Creek Mall. Loring Cinema: A family owned theater in Elwood City, as opposed to the larger, Company owned Mill Creek Mall Cinema. Elwood City Clothing Exchange: A store that takes donations and sells the clothes they collect. Mill Creek Mall: A large mall that sells a variety of things. Elwood City (Katzenallenbogan) Aiport: The Airport that serves Elwood City. Elwood City Times: The Newspaper that serves Elwood City. Employs Buster's mother Bitzi Baxter. Elwood City Dump: Where all the garbage goes in Elwood City, Employs Francine's father. Meteor Comix: A comic book shop owned by Freddy Kay. Jack's Joke Shop: A shop that sells pranking products. They Sell Buster Clusters, "The candy that looks yummy but tastes crummy." Elwood City Public Library: A large building where books, videos and CDs can be checked out. All in One Mart: The store big enough to swallow up your town. World Girl World: Superstore that sells all world girl dolls imaginable. ﻿ Category:City in Arthur's World